En el supermercado
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Desmond estaba en el supermercado esperando impacientmente su turno para pagar sus 60 latas de cerveza. No obstante, recibe una llamada de Shaun, conquien empieza a charlar sobre... A quién quería seducir Desmond. Pésimo summary, mejor pasen y disfrútenlo! ¡Ojo: INVITADOS ESPECIALES DE SOUTH PARK!


**_Buenas tardes, mundo! Saludos por segunda vez desde Mérida, Yucatán, México! Aquí les caigo con una especie de oneshot del fandom de Assassin's Creed y con mención de ciertos personajes de cierta serie de televisión. Sé que tal vez es algo estúpido, obtuso y extraño, pero hace rato que rondaba esta historia en mi cabeza._  
**

**_En fin, sin más que decir, excepto que los personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft y a Comedy Central, les dejo este oneshot titulado:_**

* * *

**En el supermercado.**

He luchado toda mi vida.

Todos los días me he estado abriendo paso, siempre dando hasta de patadas y golpes, siempre intentando leer cada uno de sus movimientos y tomar la delantera antes de que hiciera más daño de lo que se esperara. Ahora, justo ahora, en el momento más crucial de mi vida y de la humanidad entera estoy ahí, frente a frente… Con mi cartera llena de dinero y listo para pagar mis diez six de cerveza Heineken con los que llenaré la nevera antes de que inicie el partido del Manchester United contra el Real Madrid.

Sólo hay un pequeño detalle: Las cajas estaban abarrotadas de gente hasta decir basta.

- ¡Joder, ¿por qué tenía que ser en quincena justamente para que se llevara a cabo el partido?! – me quejé - ¡¿Qué diantres está haciendo la cajera?! ¡Jesucristo! El partido empezará en menos de dos horas!

- ¿También viniste aquí por eso, amigo? – me preguntó un tipo de cabellos rubios.

- ¡Joder que sí! Si no fuera por la puta Ley de Regulación de Bebidas Alcóholicas, desde hace rato que pude haber conseguido mi chela.

- Tienes razón.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!

- ¡Shhh! – me calló una señora gorda - ¡Deje de quejarse!

- ¡Pero si es la verdad!

- ¡Cállese!

- ¡Argh!

Decidí cerrar mi boca y tratar de ser paciente hasta donde pudiera.

No obstante, el celular empezó a sonar. Lo saqué del bolsillo y enseguida fruncí el ceño al ver que la llamada era de Shaun, uno de mis amigos.

- ¿Bueno?

_- ¿Desmond? _

- ¡Qué hay, Shauny!

_- ¡Deja de llamarme así!_

- Bueno… Shaun. ¿Qué hay?

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

- Atorado en la cola del supermercado con 60 latas de cerveza.

_- ¡¿Tanta cerveza?! ¡Wey, no era necesario comprar demasiada chela! Bastaba con unas 20 latas._

- 20 latas no son suficientes cuando se trata de ese chico sexy, ¿sabes?

_- Oh, mierda… ¿No me digas que te quieres tirar a Cesare, el hermano de Lucrecia?_

- ¡Ese no, idiota! ¡Ese está ocupado por Rosa!

_- Uhmmm… ¿Será entonces Connor a quien te piensas trajinar?_

- ¡Menos! ¡Ese lo tiene Aveline!

_- Espera… ¡No me digas que es a Ezio a quien te piensas echar!_

- Cerca, pero tampoco.

_- ¿Cerca? Uhmmm… ¿Entonces te cogerás a Leonardo?_

- No.

_- ¿Volpe?_

- No.

_- ¿Entonces sería Altair?_

- ¿Olvidas que él es el novio de Maria?

_- Cierto. Uhmmm… ¿Clay?_

- ¡Él es mi ex novio!

_- Entonces está descartado. Uhmmm… ¿Federico? ¿Daniel Cross, tu otro ex novio? ¿El Conejo de Pascua? ¿Santa Claus? ¿Dr. Simi?_

- ¿Te caíste de la cama alguna vez o te dejaron caer?

_- Ni uno ni lo otro. No soy tú, ¿sabes?_

- Aja…

La fila empezó a avanzar lentamente mientras escuchaba cómo Shaun, desde el otro lado de la línea, empezaba a enlistarme a todos los varones que conozco, desde Alex Mercer hasta Connor Kenway, pasando por otros cabrones que no conozco del todo.

_- Uhmmm… ¡Me rindo! Me dijiste que era alguien cercano a Ezio, así que te mencioné a todos los varones cercanos a él… ¡Espera!_

- ¿Qué?

_- ¡¿Te piensas tirar a Stan, el novio de Ezio?!_

Oh, cielos, eso sí que estuvo cerca de atinarle, aunque la idea no sonaba del todo mal… Salvo que sé que Ezio me rompería las pelotas como si fuera una piñata si alguna vez se me ocurría ponerle un dedo encima a Stan Marsh, mi paisano de Estados Unidos, exactamente de South Park, Colorado.

- Es alguien MUY cercano a Stan y a Ezio – le repliqué mientras colocaba toda la cerveza ante la mirada estupefacta de la cajera -. Es más, te daré una pista: Es rubio.

- …

- …

_- ¿Kenny?_

- ¡LOTERÍA! – alcé la voz muy feliz mientras todo el mundo me volteaba a ver- ¡ES A KENNY A QUIEN ME VOY A FOLLAR!

- Cuando gustes – me interrumpió una voz.

Enseguida me quedé sonrojado y me volví hacia atrás.

- H-hola, Kenny - saludé.

Kenny McCormick, ese hermoso rubio que, al parecer, estuvo escuchando TODA la conversación, me dijo:

- Bastaba con que me lo pidieras sin necesidad de darme toda la chelería, ¿sabes?

- ... ¡D'OH! ¡MIERDA!


End file.
